


Necromancer

by prosaicwonder



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, References to Depression, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: Daina's thoughts before and after his next big match.Set during the off-screen events of anime episode 23.





	

He didn’t know when it started. He still doesn’t.

 

If Daina had to pinpoint a near-exact time as to when things had started to go wrong, he’d say that it was when Souta was hospitalised. He blamed himself for his brother’s illness, for not noticing any of the symptoms…

 

In no time at all, the voices in his head had started to tell him things, like how he was weak and useless and couldn’t do anything right.

 

When he had met Deathscyther for the first time, Daina had felt the closest thing to happiness in a long time. Beyblading made life fun again - it had given him something to look forward to and brought vibrant colours back into the grey-stained necropolis of his own world.

 

That was why he had to do his best for Souta.

 

Although he had improved significantly, the voices did not go away. If anything, they spoke to him even more than before. They started to taunt him and tell him how weak he was in beyblading, and that no one would want to become his friend if he did not rise to the top.

 

One day, he had finally lost. The humiliation was so bad that he couldn’t look at Deathscyther for a while.

 

The voices had gradually become louder; their words were harsher and more unforgiving than before, and yet he could not find a fault with anything the voices had told him.

 

He had even agreed, when they had offered an ingenious plan to ensure that he never lost another battle again.

 

He’d practice the forbidden magic each night, after long hours of researching and analysing the relevant battle videos, and imprinting the data of his opponents’ beys deep inside his mind. Daina was a smart boy, so he could do it without anyone finding out.

 

He’d make as if he was going to launch normally, and then - at the last moment - he’d sharply tilt the angle until the sunlight reflected towards the opponent… _perfect_.

 

Of course, everything had gone to plan the next day. He had cast his spell exactly the way he had practiced the previous night, and as his name was announced as the winner and the deafening roars of the audience had filled the entire stadium, Daina Kurogami had been flooded with an array of emotions: pride, triumph, relief…

 

There was still a tiny part of him that felt uneasy; however, he had shaken it off and dismissed it as post-battle adrenaline. Perhaps the match affected him more than he thought…

 

At least he had won this time.


End file.
